


Wanda's New Vision

by polybi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Inspired by Canon, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Agatha Harkness arrives at the door of Wanda Maximoff's seeking forgiveness, offering a confession, and offering to help Wanda handle her immense powers... With the help of some friends from a certain small town in Maine.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff, Belle/Lacey/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Blue Fairy | Mother Superior/Nova | Astrid, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan/Tinker Bell, Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Grumpy | Leroy & Nova | Astrid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Reboot Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unusual_Raccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/gifts).



Shock. Terror. And other emotions she hesitated to admit to herself.

All of these were running through the brain of Wanda Maximov when she answered the knock of the door of what she thought was a secluded cabin and saw the last person she thought she'd ever see at the door. 

This was not the woman that she knew when she left her. He was not bold or brazen. She was not quick with a quip. She wasn't even demure. She seemed bereft of emotion as she quietly asked permission to enter.

Wanda bowed her head slightly, closed her eyes as if to take it all in. She raised her head again, opened her eyes, usually took in the older woman with dark hair, dark brown eyes, tight fitting purple shirt, and denim jeans. Wanda just as quietly said "come in," and with that, Agatha Harkness. Entered the cabin.

Wanda was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and jeans. He did not wear a bra, but not for effect. When you are living alone in a cabin, the only thing that you impress are the squirrels.

Agatha gazed around the place and noted how neat it was. "Looks like your housewife training has done you well." The remark was not said with either snark (that would be Agatha's nosy-neighbor alter ego, Agnes) or irony (vintage Agatha). "May I sit down?" Wanda was very suspicious, after all this woman almost destroyed her in Westview.

After the older witch took a seat on the sofa, Wanda asked the obvious question, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I see your accent still comes and goes." It was a repeat that Agatha said when she revealed her true nature, however here there was no acid in her voice, no treachery behind her question. It almost seemed as if back and forth between Slavic and Midwestern was endearing to the Violet Witch.

"Thanks," responded the ginger, trying for no emotion...and failing miserably. Through all that time, through all of the sitcom scenarios that they both went through, Agnes was always there to pull Wanda out of the soup. In the back of Wanda's mind, it often wondered after the events of Westview if the same was not true for Agatha. She didn't have to reveal herself, but she did. Every move that she made after that seem to be purposely set on awakening the Scarlet Witch. Wanda was still wondering what Agatha had in mind, but she can't deny that there was a connection between the two witches. And she wondered if that connection was a mutual one.

"I first want to ask for your forgiveness. Wanda. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking for it anyway." For Wanda, surprisingly that was the easy part. A large part of her wanted to forgive the person who turned into her tormentor. A part of her was thinking that Agatha was as evil as she the older witch thought she was. "Ok, Agatha, you're forgiven in part. But as you know, true forgiveness must be earned."

"I know Wanda, and I have no problem spending the rest of my existence trying to earn that." It looked like Agatha wanted to say more along those lines. As a matter of fact both women seem to be hesitant to say to the other but both knew to be true.

"As I told you, you have unleashed power that you have no idea how far reaching that power is." Agatha continued. "I still want to show you how to harness that power and use it in a way where you don't make the same mistakes as I did."

"Let me guess, you'll be my teacher...?" Wanda was still skeptical, but also curious as to why...and maybe hopeful to what that why that may be.

"There are some people who can help. One of them awakened me, as a matter of fact...and lived amongst us in that hex of yours...that clever, beautiful hex. And these are people who have gone they the same things we both have gone through..."

"Hold on, Harkness." The Scarlet Witch was in no mood for over promise and underdeliver. "Do you know what I've gone through? I've had to fight through a slew of Avengers, I had to defeat monsters, I lost the love of my LIFE goddammit, and to deal with that I created an entire world just to fucking cope! Now who has gone through all of THAT??"

Agatha stretched those insanely large...and inviting, if Wanda was honest with herself...crimson lips to a smile as wide as her face: "Check, check, and double-check, toots."

"Toots." Agnes was merging with Agatha, letting those nicknames slip out. The villainess knew her too well.

Wanda apologized for the outburst, but Agatha was truly apologetic. Seemed being the operative word. The younger witch still was curious about...

"You didn't just come here to give me a pep talk," Wanda angrily said as she held her palms up and red waves emanated from the, surrounding the older witch and gripping her.

Slowly with deliberation Wanda commanded "почему ты пришел сюда...why do you come here?" The Russian leaked out, but anger and frustration will force you to do that.

Meanwhile, the red waves were surrounding Agatha. It was a hex that would force someone to tell the truth. The older witch fought desperately not to come under the hex's spell, but slowly she was forced to say the truth that she never really wanted to admit.

"I did...not come...to hurt you...I came...because...I...I..lo..lo.." The crimson wave suddenly dissipated. The wave did force Agatha to tell the truth, but it wasn't what Wanda expected to hear. And as Agatha thank you to the mattress holding her hands to her face, a face that was rapidly becoming wet from tears, Wanda realized basically said it first.

"I knew since the first moment I saw you. I knew through the 50s, 60s, 70s...you know. I wanted you, but I couldn't..." Agatha was sobbing through her soliloquy. "But I couldn't. I respect that you and Vision so much... And you two are so happy. And I couldn't go against the rules of the hex. Never deviate from the main series. And you know that anything I felt for you would do that."

The realization of exactly what Agatha meant by that slowly crypt through Wanda's being. All of the sitcoms that she tried to recreate with her spell were created in an America that was very afraid other than best friends. So even if she wanted something like that, under the rules of the hex it could not be allowed. Tears then started to form in Wanda's eyes as well. 

Wanda sat down, cupped Agatha's face, and kissed the older witch's full lips. In that brief span of time she went from being Agatha to Agnes again, the wacky, crazy, occasionally horny neighbor that Wanda liked so much. The two separated. They looked at each other for the longest time, and then they kissed again. they did not stop kissing until they both fell asleep sometime later.

Agatha awakened first. It was 3:00 a.m. in the morning. Both women were fully clothed, not that it mattered. But what mattered was that Agatha Harkness said what she said, that she spoke out her feelings, even though she was forced to by magic. There was no turning back now. Agatha Harkness, AKA Agnes, loved Wanda Maximoff, AKA The Scarlet Witch. And it seemed the feeling was mutual. 

And considering that the redhead kissed Agatha upon awakening herself pretty much confirmed it.

Sheepish was not in Agatha's personality trait, but she was sheepish that morning. "How did you know, toots?

"When you started saying those dirty jokes about Ralph," the name Ralph was done in air quotes by Wanda, knowing that Agnes "husband" was non-existent, or at least someone akin to Carlton the doorman. "And then there was the mole..."

Agatha showed that trademark grin of hers, remembering the incident where she pulled down her stretch pants in front of Wanda talking about some mysterious mole. "You were flat-out coming on to me! And maybe if no one was looking I would have gone for it, except my kids were in the..." Wanda closed her eyes and tears started to form.

"Honey, I did a lot of bad shit in Westview, but I never did anything bad to your kids. You have to believe me on that one." And with that, the Agnes in Agatha took Wanda's head into her arms and cradled her until she went to sleep, with the older witch following suit shortly after.

The sun and both witches came up together, and the kitchen area of the cabin was a-whir with activity. The hex did not allow the women to show off their culinary skills, but the two women seem to be making up for lost time. It was simple scrambled eggs, spinach, sausage and hash browns, but the laughter that was coming out of that kitchen was contagious, and with Agatha raucous. That exuberant cackle of hers was contagious and Wanda went with it. There was no mention of anything sad or mournful. Just so much of what could have been if either woman would have allowed it.

And it was during that where Agatha told Wanda of her master plan, a trip to this wondrous place that she mentioned last night where people like they could learn and be taught. Wanda mentioned they could both zap there, but I've decided it would be more fun to do a road trip. "That way we could get to know each other better, gorgeous..." There she goes again, being Agnes.

After last night, the redhead was not nervous, but she wanted to make one thing clear. If she felt an easy or if anything bad would happen, she had the option to sap herself back to the cabin immediately. "You got it, toots!" was the reply "Shall we pack?" And with a dramatic flourish, luggage started to fill and fly out the door and into the open luggage compartment of the black Chrysler SUV that happened to be parked outside.

"So, shall we?" Agatha's devilish grin was a mile wide, 

"Yes!" Wanda Maximoff was so thrilled that you dropped the Slavic accent. "just let me whip up a few things so we can have something to eat on the way...and where is this mysterious place we're going to anyway?"

"Don't worry, we'll pick up some stuff along the way." Agatha made her way over to Wanda and soundly kissed her on the mouth. "And as for where we're going, it's a town so small you can't find it on Google maps.*

"And the name of this place...?"

"It's about 600 mi from here, about a day away. It's north of Boston on the southern part of Maine. And the name of the town is called... Storybrooke

TBC


	2. Reboot, Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Agatha/Agnes continue their road trip, with some clearing of the air, and apologies made.

It took about 3 minutes to get from the cabin to the highway. Inside that Chrysler Pacifica Hybrid, there was silence between the two women. No matter how much and how many things changed after the events in Westview, so much had amazingly changed in the last 12 hours. Two witches who seemed almost bound to destroy each other two months ago we're on the road to what could be called forgiveness. A pair of women who finally had the courage to actually say how they felt about each other. And now these two women, both with powers that could not even be imagined, had turned on a highway in a mom car headed to someplace in the state of Maine that one could not find on a map.

Not that Wanda Maximoff didn't try. She had spent about 5 minutes trying to find any place on the planet named Storybrooke. But then again no one could find the friendly town of Westview, NJ. Probably because Wanda Maximoff created the entire town with the power of her mind.

In the driver's seat was Agatha. Or was it Agnes? During that morning the two personalities went back and forth, one minute the nosy neighbor quick with a quip, the next inscrutable and possibly insidious. Agatha took a quick look to her right then went back to keeping her eyes on the road and she smirked as her passenger was frantically going through Google maps, Apple Maps, and even that ancient relic, MapQuest.

"I told you hot stuff, you can't find that town on any map. Just like Westview, it's a town created solely out of imagination." Agatha giggled as Wanda put away her Samsung. The redhead would try to find the Storybrooke much later, but there were questions that were swirling in her mind. So there was a lot of forgiveness and intimacy the previous night and this morning, Wanda had questions. Lots of them.

"Exactly how _did_ you escape the hex?"

"Let's say a mutual friend awakened me, as I told you last night. It was that mutual friend who also unbound my powers."

"So I met this person in Westview?

"Yup..."

Wanda paused. "Dottie...?"

"Give that cutie pie a Kewpie doll!" Agatha themed genuinely proud of her red-headed companion, coming up with that answer that quickly.

"Dottie was always the queen bee in Westview. Lots of boobs, lots of peroxides, but she always seemed to know what time it was."

Perceptive, Agatha thought as she guided the minivan down the road. A good witch has to have some talent for perception. "Now let me ask you a question. Did you bring along the Darkhold?"

"Yes," replied Wanda. "Why do you ask?"

"If we are going to train you, we're going to need that book. That book contains every facet of the life you are now destined to live, Wanda. You need to know how to harness your abilities..."

"And why do you say I'm _destined_? I'm trying to move past all this. Past Westview, past SWORD, past...Vis..." Wanda started to say the name of her imagined husband and her two equally imagined sons. Neither was real, except for her. She loved them very much...as much as she loved the woman driving the minivan she was riding in. The woman who, noting that she may have inadvertently touched a nerve, turned into a nearby shopping center parking lot. Then elder witch turned to Wanda. There was definitely compassion in Agatha's eyes.

"Look, honey. I'm not going to give you the snap-out-of-it-you're-an-Avenger-and-all bullshit. I know how much you loved Vision. I know how much you loved your kids. I know how much they meant to you, even though they may have been created from the beautiful mind of yours. And you need to keep them in your heart. You need to keep them as something to live for." Then Agatha went quiet, bowed her head, then raised it, looking lovingly into the eyes of the Scarlet Witch. "Just know that we are here for you. And that we love you."

Wanda was confused. " _We...?"_

"Yeah, _we_. See, you _were_ just talking to Agatha. But _now_ , I'm Agnes, baby doll..." Wanda gave whoever she was talking to a look that said explain yourself.

"Oh...kay. When you (air quotes) trapped me into Agatha, you created a separate person that was in control of Agatha's mind and body. Agatha was and is still in there, but we kinda helped each other out. You see, Agatha never wanted to get revenge over you. In fact she saw what you did as giving her a breather. We were both tired and this gave us a chance to rest."

T5

"So." Wanda was still trying to process all this. "What you're telling me is that you are really two different people in the same body."

"Yeah! Isn't that wild?"

"And the two of you are fighting for control of Agatha's body..."

The witch sitting across from Wanda simply rolled her eyes, and then made eye contact again. "No, you dolt." Agatha's manner showed them 600-year-old sorceress was back in control. "you must have been binge-watching _The Three Faces of Eve_! There's no control struggle here. We're _both_ here for you. We may be two separate beings, but we live in the same body. We're both here to help you. Because _we_ love you..."

And with that, Agatha...or Agnes...or maybe both...she didn't know or cared...leaned over the partition with the shift stick and soundly, wetly kissed the Scarlet Witch.

And when Agatha separated from Wanda, she told the redhead, "and we will _both_ always be there for you. To which Wanda respond with a torrid kiss of her own.

And with that, Wanda Maximoff finally spoke. "OK, love...let's get out of here!" Agatha started the vehicle, and they were back on their way to Maine.

* * *

The ride was filled with small talk, singing, jokes, flirty innuendos, and occasionally stolen kisses at red lights. Wanda revealed that she wanted to be a gourmet cook before all this happened, that you've tried pot once but it didn't have an effect on her _(Agatha was more experienced as she lived through the beat generation, the Summer of Love, the Roaring 20's, and a few other eras of scandal)._ When Agnes popped up, the naughty neighbor persona went through some of the shows she was bingeing like _The Good Place, Euphoria_ , and something called _Mrs. Fletcher_ on HBO ( _"there's something about that actress that I like...")_ When Agatha's persona took over, she had 600 years of experience to draw on in terms of discussion, like through all those years there was really nothing new other humans hated two things: anything different...and any major change.

Musically, the three personalities were all over the map. The in-car repertoire included the Beach Boy' "Barbara Ann," several Beatles tunes, a few rap songs, Garth Brooks' "Friends in Low Places," the themes from "That 70's Show" and "Full House" (actually Wanda sat out on this one... For some reason she never really liked that particular show).

And of course, that was one particular witch's theme song, in which Agatha and Wanda sang at full volume not carrying if anybody heard them. At the end, though, Agatha didn't mention Sparky at all, but yelled out " _ **AND I'M IN LOVE WITH THE SCARLET WITCH!**_ " This was both embarrassing and endearing to the aforementioned, enough to cause the Scarlet Witch to give Agnes a kiss on her cheek while she was driving. It had now become abundantly clear that both ladies _(three if one was counting Agnes)_ needed a place to go and blow off steam.

And it just so happens that a Residence Inn was coming within view. And as fun as the road trip had been up to then, it was almost five in the afternoon and the two witches wanted to get some rest. they would probably settle in for a couple of nights and then head to Maine.

They parked the Chrysler near the main entrance. Sometimes luck gives you convenience: it was the middle of the week, which for any hotel was the slow part. When Agatha did turn the motor off, Wanda noticed that her raven-haired driver looked almost uncharacteristically stoic and reflective. "What's wrong, love...?"

"Agatha doesn't want you to see her cry." Agnes was protecting Agatha and Wanda started to see water and red form on the rim of the older witch's eyes.

Wanda's left hand reached out to Agnes's right and held it. "Can I speak to her, please?"

Agnes gave a comforting smile to Wanda, then offered a face contorted with sorrow. Agatha then allowed tears to flow through.

"I've been so horrible to you, Wanda! I've done so many horrible things. I shouldn't feel the way I do about you and you shouldn't feel the way you do about me. You need to get the Darkhold pop back to the cabin and forget you ever even knew who I was..."

The response from Wanda was firm: "No."

And before Agatha could give a response, Wanda continued: "You awakened me too who I really am. I love you for that. And outside of Vision, I love Agnes for being the one true friend I had in Westview. I am here because I _want_ to be here. You told me back there that you will always be there for me. I believed that then and now. And believe it, you wicked Witch, I want to be there for you. For both of you." And with that, Wanda Maximoff reached over the console, grab the head of Agatha Harkness, and gave her a kiss so passionate that she only reserved something like that for Vision.

When the two came up for air. Wanda wiped the tears away from Agatha's eyes with her fingers. The older witch did the same for Wanda, whose own tears were starting to fall. Then they smile at each other. And the pair realize that they were falling deeper and more desperately in love with each other. Even after everything they've done _to_ each other.

And Agnes took over, just this horny as Agatha was. And after Wanda was kissed by _that_ persona, Wanda had a question. "Agnes, you never told me your last name?"

Agnes: "Well, honey, it's spelled B-O-H-N-E-R."

Wanda thought about that...and once it registered with her she started laughing out loudly. Agatha loudly.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thanks and congratulations. I am pretty new to this fandom, so all of the kudos, follows, and comments that I received for chapter one, as any I would receive in this chapter were and are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also apologies for those of you who are strictly canon-focused. Just know that Canon...makes great cameras. I'm just trying to create a situation in which certain characters actually get a happy ending. Wanda is an Avenger in this, although don't expect a lot of appearances from anyone from the MCU, except maybe anyone that was involved in WandaVision.
> 
> And yes, we're still headed for Storybrooke.
> 
> You're continued comments, as I said, are welcome, including any ideas about where we should go once we get to Maine. You're also invited to check out any of my other writings and leave comments there.
> 
> Next up: a dream, a vision, one hell of a night, and we may finally get to where we're going. See you in a few days!

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few canon things that I did not include in this first chapter, which I know will be in the next few.
> 
> There is an OUAT Easter egg that was embedded in WandaVision, if you're sharp, you'll find it
> 
> It's based on the material, but not cãnon, so don't hate me too much.
> 
> Since this is my first WandaVision effort, let me state that WandaVision and all characters therein are property of Marvel. All OUAT characters are property of Disney and ABC Signature. I'm just having fun.
> 
> When next we meet...ROAD TRIP!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, even if you don't like. Just be civil. Thank you.


End file.
